La Quinta Guerra
by neojunior
Summary: Ya había pasado semanas desde la última guerra ninja, las perdidas para la Alianza habían sido notables, si bien todos esperaban por fin la anhelada paz… en un mundo donde los humanos estén al poder eso jamás seria posible. En el fondo…el siempre tuvo la razón… el mundo Ninja siempre iba a estar en constante guerra. NARUSASU (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

_Ya había pasado semanas desde la última guerra ninja, las perdidas para la Alianza habían sido notables, si bien todos esperaban por fin la anhelada paz… en un mundo donde los humanos estén al poder eso jamás seria posible._

_En el fondo…el siempre tuvo la razón… el mundo Ninja siempre iba a estar en constante guerra._

_Después de la derrota de Madara Uchiha y su maquiavélico plan, La Alianza Ninja aun tenía que solucionar ciertos asuntos, los Bijuu, Las compensaciones de guerra y por último…Uchiha Sasuke_

_Si bien el uchiha se había entregado, y aun que la Hokage Lady Tsunade y el Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara intervinieron a favor del último uchiha, la Sentencia había sido dictada por el Raikage, líder hasta el momento de la ya no tan unida Alianza Shinobi._

_Uchiha Sasuke había sido condenado a pasar unos años en la cárcel en kumogakure La aldea oculta de las nubes en el país del rayo… Aun que todo era una fachada para las verdaderas intenciones del Raikage._

A pesar de que las reparaciones en Konoha habían terminado y todo había vuelto a una aparente normalidad, La Hokage tenía que lidiar con las peticiones de la Nube que cada vez se volvían mas osadas y con las del salvador de Konoha, Naruto, Quien insistía que se debía de exigir al Raikage la liberación de Uhicha Sasuke.

-Te lo digo enserio abuela, si no haces algo para que saquen a Sasuke de prisión, yo mismo iré y lo saco de ese sitio! – decía el rubio ojiazul alterado con un semblante serio.

- Naruto! Estoy haciendo todo lo posible, al menos que cumpla su condena en Konoha, pero el Raikage no cede en lo mas mínimo, esta obsesionado con que sasuke cumpla su condena en la nube.

- Ves por lo mismo! Deberíamos ir y sacarlo, quien sabe lo que…

-Paciencia naruto…-intervino el exsensei de este. – Si actuamos sin prudencia lo único que ocasionaríamos seria poner tanto a la aldea como al propio sasuke en problemas.

- Naruto…-volvía hablar la hokage- dame unas semanas…hare todo lo posible por traer a sasuke a la aldea, de no ser a si, te prometo que actuaremos de otra manera.

El rubio solo agacho la cabeza apretando los puños, para luego retirarse de la oficina de la hokage.

_Cuando la guerra había acabado, rápidamente se reunieron los kages para hablar del futuro de la alianza y sobre otros asuntos, como el "Héroe Renegado" Uchiha Sasuke_

_Konoha había sugerido darle un indulto a los delitos, por los esfuerzos que aporto en la guerra, idea que apoyo Suna, Pero el Raikage hasta el momento líder de la alianza se negaba y aun que cedió en que la pena de muerte era demasiado, solo se pudo llegar a un lamentable acuerdo donde el uchiha debía cumplir su pena en la cárcel de kumogakure la aldea oculta de las nubes, sin que la hokage de la hoja pudiera hacer nada para intervenir…por el momento._

Ya había pasado un par de días desde que el último uchiha estaba en las celdas de la nube, fuertemente custodiado y con varios sellos en su cuerpo que neutralizaba cualquier intento de usar Chakra, El uchiha solo esperaba en un silencio tranquilo estando en su cama, aguardado el momento para actuar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de varios pasos que se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, era el mismísimo raikage, siendo escoltados por los ninjas Darui y Shi C.

-Entonces Uchiha, cómodo en tu nuevo hogar? – Hablaba el Raikage con sorna-

-hm –respondió el uchiha restándole importancia.

- Bien, no te preocupes…en poco tiempo te iras acompañar a tu hermano – diciendo esto se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar fuera de la cárcel, siendo seguido por los escoltas.

El uchiha se levanto de la cama mirando hacia donde se había ido el raikage…

-Esos idiotas porque se están demorando tanto…-susurraba para si mismo…sabia lo que le esperaba, el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Ya había pasado un par de días desde la visita del raikage con sasuke, en konoha el equipo 7 se encontraba nuevamente en la torre del hokage.

-Lo siento naruto, pero el raikage sigue firme en su posición de mantener a sasuke en la nube y…-un suspiro largo se hiso presente en la hokage- Al parecer sasuke mato a uno de los guardias que lo vigilaban…será juzgado.

…

…

-Que! – gritaba el rubio. Eso es mentira! Deben de querer inculpar a sasuke!

-naruto –intervenía la ninja medico sakura- no seas idiota, estas diciendo que el raikage se esta inventando todo esto? Para que? Que ganaría el con esto?

-deshacerse del uchiha –hablaba esta vez sai, todos se quedaron observándole en silencio, cada quien sacaba sus propias conclusiones, el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la salida en silencio.

-a donde crees que te diriges naruto? –Corto el silencio la hokage-

- pues a rescatar a sasuke!

-Raikage, todo esta listo. –mencionaba un ninja rubio.

- mandaste la carta a konoha shi? –preguntaba el raikage.

- por supuesto señor, ahora la hoja no podrá oponerse a su deseo.

- Bien…el uchiha pagara por todo – mirando su brazo perdido- su muerte terminara de cerrar este ciclo.


	2. El Escape

El Uchiha se encontraba en su celda, después de la "visita" del Raikage, nada fuera de lo común había sucedido, solo los comentarios de los guardias sobre la supuesta ejecución en la que el haría parte como el "invitado especial"

La Luz de la luna entraba atreves de la pequeña ventana del Uchiha, la seguridad de esta había sido incrementada a petición del Raikage después de haberse hecho publica la decisión a la que había llegado el consejo de la nube sobre la ejecución, el numero de ninjas había sido aumentado desde ese momento.

Se escucho un quejido que provenía del piso superior, alarmando a los ninjas que yacían en el piso mas profundo de la prisión, resguardando la celda del Uchiha

—Salgan de una vez! – decía uno de los guardias mientras la seria mirada que tenían fue cambiado por una de terror al ver el "monstruo" que tenían afrente, aquel monstruo de apariencia semi-humana se abalanzo contra estos clavándoles sus garras a dos ninjas, los otros tres ninjas iban atacarlo cuando sus cuerpos se paralizaron y sus ojos se abrieron, sus cabezas comenzaron a desprenderse del cuello, del agua había salido un sujeto de cabello blanco que con su espada corto el cuello de dos ninjas, el ultimo vigilante caía al suelo lleno de terror , el semi-humano se le acercaba con una sádica sonrisa ansioso poder descuartizarlo como había echo con los compañeros de este…cuando una voz lo detuvo de lleno.

—Cálmate juugo —hablaba el Uchiha— lo necesito vivo.

El nombrado cayó arrodillado al suelo, su color de piel comenzó a ponerse de oscuro a trigueño y las mutaciones de su cuerpo comenzaban a desaparecer.

—Abre esa celda o el siguiente en morir serás tu –lo amenazaba el peliblanco.

—s.. Si –tartamudeaba el ninja de la nube, mientras gateando se dirigía al cuerpo de uno de sus ex compañeros y de la mochila de este saco una llave, para después abrir la celda donde se encontraba el Uchiha, este salió mirando al guardia y después mirando sus sellos que le impedían usar chakra…la indirecta fue notada por el cobarde ninja quitándoselos…

—ya…ya esta! Por favor no me maten –suplicaba el ninja.

—Con que estos son los soldados de la nación militar más fuerte eh, no son la gran cosa.

—Suigetsu no los subestimes —hablo el pelinaranja Juugo— solo fueron sorprendidos, ade—un agudo chillido lo interrumpió, ambos voltearon a ver de donde provenía aquel sonido, pudiendo ver al ninja de la nube revolcándose en el suelo y al Uchiha con el siringa activado.

—Sasuke no podrías haber tenido un poco de piedad con el pobre? —comentaba Suigetsu, sin que tuviera respuesta del Uchiha, que solo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Si no se mueven y los capturan no esperen que venga por ustedes.

—Como extrañaba esto —comentaba suigetsu mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Juugo cerca de Sasuke — tenemos una ruta Sasuke, sígueme por acá.

Mientras el grupo "Taka" trataba de escapar por la prisión, había un par de ninjas de la hoja en la torre del Raikage.

—La hoja me esta amenazando? —hablaba el Raikage mirando la prisión por dela ventana.

—Amenaza o no, es una petición de la hoja! —la voz de Naruto comenzaba a subir— si no fuera por Sasuke ninguno de nosotros estaría acá!

—Naruto cálmate—le replicaba el ninja estratega del clan Nara—Que problemática la situación en la que me metes Naruto —pensaba el Nara.

—No! Nada de calmarme, si no fuera por Sasuke…Tu—señalando al Raikage, que había dejado de mirar por la ventana para fijarse en el rubio alborotador— estarías muerto, Sasuke debe…

—Señor Raikage!—Un ninja que portaba la banda con el símbolo de la nube interrumpía en el lugar, su cuerpo agitado y respiración forzada — Uchiha Sasuke esta escapando de la prisión! Hay muertes, esta siendo ayudado por otras dos personas.

El Raikage golpeo fuertemente la pared haciendo todo un agujero en esta mientras Naruto y Shikamaru se miraban sin darse cuenta que el Raikage observa esas miradas.

—Manda todos los ninjas, el Uchiha no saldrá de esta aldea con vida, usen cualquier método para eso!

—A su orden Raikage—El ninja desapareció tan rápido como había llegado

—Ya no me queda dudas, la hoja pagara por su intromisión y por la muerte de mis ninjas, ustedes dos irán a la cárcel, para hacerle compañía al Uchiha.

—Raikage—replicaba Shikamaru—a nosotros también nos sorprende la situación.

Unos ninjas aparecieron detrás de los ninjas de konoha, que fueron inmovilizados rápidamente por Shikamaru, mientras unos clones invocados por naruto se lanzaban contra el Raikage mientras el original rompía la pared con un rasengan, para dirigirse donde se veía una pelea cerca de la cárcel, ya siendo seguido por Shikamaru.

—Naruto, esto es obra tuya?—Le reclamaba el Nara, mientras saltaban por los techos de la aldea.

—No, no se que esta pasando, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que hoy Sasuke vuelve a la villa.

Los dos ninjas aceleraban su paso, mientras que a unos metros a las afueras de la cárcel, el grupo Taka avanzaba con dificultad, a pesar de que el nivel entre los ninjas de la nube al del ultimo Uchiha eran grandes, el numero los superaba y les frenaba el paso, el grupo de la hoja se ponían al frente del grupo Taka, Ambos héroes de la guerra ninja se miraron unos segundos.

—Sasuke!—Decía con tonto de voz alto— Por fin.

—Tienes que gritar? No ves la situación en la que…—Se detuvo para darse cuenta que los ninjas de la nube habían dejado de atacar y solo los observaban a distancia—Sera por naruto?—pensaba el Uchiha.

—Traidores y criminales juntos…Uchiha Sasuke has sellado tu destino y el de tus compañeros—Gritaba el Raikage que hacia acto de presencia junto a sus escoltas Darui y Shi.

—Quieres perder el otro brazo Raikage?—Hablo el Uchiha mientras mostraba una sonrisa de lado.

Sin que haya pasado unos segundos, el Raikage se lanzo hacia el Uchiha siendo seguido por sus escoltas y el resto de ninjas, rápidamente el Uchiha comenzó a protegerse con Susano mientras Naruto invocaba varios clones que empezaban a pelear contra los ninjas de la Nube, el Raikage retrocedió ante un ataque del Susano, en medio de la pelea el ninja C (shi) de la nube se posicionaba detrás del Sasuke para atacarlo, pero fue inmovilizado por el jutsu de sombra del Nara, el Uchiha se fijo y ataco al ninja inmovilizado con su espada matándolo al instante, ante esto el Raikage entro en cólera, Naruto acercándose al grupo invoca un gran sapo, logrando este con sus largos saltos el escape de los ninjas.

Cuando el ambiente empezaba a relajarse por la distancia de la aldea de la nube, Naruto se puso al frente de Sasuke golpeándolo con un puño en la cara.

—Te dije que te rescataría teme!—Sintiendo el puño devuelto por Sasuke.

—Te tardaste mucho dobe!


	3. La Sentencia De La Nube

La luz de la luna iluminaba aquel bosque donde se encontraban los fugitivos de la aldea de la nube, esos extensos y frondosos bosques conocidos por algunos de ellos, bosques que pertenecían al país del fuego, habían recorrido una gran distancia y se habían dispuestos a tomarsen un pequeño descanso.

El Uchiha descansaba sobre la base de un árbol, mientras su equipo estaba rodeando una pequeña fogata, mientras los ninjas de la hoja se encontraban a las orillas de una pequeña quebrada atrapando algunos peces, el rubio se detuvo observando al Nara, hasta que se decidió a contarlo.

—Shikamaru —hablaba el rubio— puedo…confesarte algo?

—Que pasa Naruto?

—Yo sabía que el Raikage no aceptaría y—callo un momento dudando de lo que iba a decir—hable con el grupo de Sasuke y planeamos su liberación mientras nosotros hablábamos con el Hokage.

…

—Que problemático eres Naruto, ¿no ves el problema en el que nos metiste? La Hokage solo nos pidió hablar con el Raikage.

—Pero—replicaba naruto— de acá a que volviéramos a la aldea, Sasuke hubiera sido ejecutado además, acá estamos no nos paso nada.

—Naruto, no lo entiendes? Murieron ninjas de la nube, daños a la aldea, atacamos al Raikage y participamos en el escape de Sasuke—tomo aire para botarlo—las consecuencias recaerá no solo en nosotros, sino también en Konoha, la Hokage nos va a matar.

Ninguno pronuncio alguna palabras mas, cada quien pensaba en las futuras consecuencias y como las afrontarían, un rato después ambos decidieron volver con el resto del grupo, mientras Juugo y Suigetsu preparaban los peces en la fogata y Shikamaru se disponía a tomar una pequeña siesta, Naruto se acercaba al árbol donde el Uchiha reposaba, sin previo aviso se sentó al lado de este sin decir palabra alguna, hacia años que no estaba sentado cerca de su amigo y sabia que si decía algo terminarían peleando como siempre.

Embozo una sonrisa al recordar sus peleas y se quedo en silencio mirando el cielo, un poco de paz al lado de su amigo no le desagradaba, podría acostumbrarse a ese tipo de noches, y a si duro varios minutos en una tranquila paz.

—No vas a decir nada?—la voz del Uchiha lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Que quieres que te diga?—volteando a ver la cara de Sasuke, que continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Que es muy raro que no estés molestando—callo por unos segundos—olvídalo.

De nuevo el silencio se apodero del ambiente por unos segundos hasta que el rubio fue el que hablo esta vez.

—Volver a estar sentado junto a ti como hace años me hace muy feliz, estar a tu lado incluso sin que hablemos me pone muy tranquilo—embozo una sonrisa mientras negaba con su cabeza—simplemente…te extrañe.

Los ojos de naruto no se separaban del rostro de su compañero, cuando vio que los parpados del Uchiha empezaban a abrirse devolviéndole la vista, sus miradas se habían encontrado.

—Dobe—fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha.

—Lo digo enserio

—Lo se

—Sasuke yo…

—Oigan! —interrumpía el peliblanco Suigetsu, recibiendo una mirada llena de odio por parte de naruto.

—Que?—hablaba el rubio con un tono de voz agresivo.

—eh?—el peliblanco se fijaba mas en el entorno notando que había interrumpido al rubio, sonrió—Nada, los peces están listos y Sasuke no abra comido bien en estos días.

Suigetsu volvía a la fogata, mientras el rubio fijaba su vista nuevamente en Sasuke, este último se levantaba lentamente y se dirigía a la fogata para comer, siendo seguido por un rubio que no volvió a mencionar palabra alguna en el resto de la cena.

Faltando poco para que los rayos del sol comenzaran a aparecer, retomaron su rumbo hacia Konoha, que no fue hasta mediados del día que las puertas de la aldea de la hoja se visualizo ante ellos, cuando entraron fueron recibidos por el resto del equipo siete, Sakura, Sai y Kakashi junto también a Karin que tenia lagrimas en los ojos al ver a Sasuke sano y salvo.

—Naruto!...Sasuke—Sakura miraba a ambos con una sincera sonrisa—me alegro verlos sanos y salvos.

—Claro que si Sakura!—respondía Naruto—yo dije que traería a Sasuke!

—Naruto—esta vez quien hablaba era el exsensei del equipo siete— la Hokage te está esperando—poso su mirada hacia Sasuke—Supongo que te fue bien.

Naruto por dentro comenzó a ponerse nervioso ¿ya habían llegado las noticias de la nube? ¿La Hokage se había enterado de todo?

El grupo entero ahora se dirigían a la torre de la Hokage, al entrar a la habitación de esta, la Hokage sonreía al ver que Naruto estaba bien, pero su sonrisa se volvió de asombro al ver que el Uchiha entraba detrás de este.

— ¿Sasuke?—decía con asombro la Hokage— ¿El Raikage acepto?

— ¿Acaso no quería?—le respondía el Uchiha con indiferencia

—Sasuke!—le reprochaba Naruto.

—No es eso Sasuke, he estado tratando de solucionar todo esto diplomáticamente, aun que no lo crea me alegro verte acá, cuéntame que paso…Shikamaru.

—Que problemático es todo esto—decía mientras dirigía una mirada a Naruto— nosotros llegamos a Kumogakure, fuimos hablar inmediatamente con el Raikage, el se negaba a que Sasuke cumpliera su condena en Konoha…

—Escape—interrumpía el Uchiha llamando la atención de todos—me estaban llevando a una sala donde me asesinarían, en un descuido mate a los guardias y escape…en medio de caos, me encontré con ellos—mirando a Shikamaru y Naruto— y acá estamos.

—Eso…no tiene mucho sentido—decía la Hokage con duda, acto seguido apareció un ambu en medio de la sala.

—Hokage disculpe mi intromisión, hay un diplomático junto a dos ninjas de la nube que solicitan hablar con usted.

Naruto solo trago saliva, se había puesto nervioso nuevamente, las palabras de Shikamaru sobre que la aldea sufriría las consecuencias, miraba a Sasuke y después a Shikamaru, Kakashi se fijaba en cada detalle de su ex alumno.

—Bien, tráelos—suspiraba la Hokage mientras volvió mirar a Naruto—dime que no hiciste nada Naruto.

Sus nervios estallaron, no sabía que decir… ¿le contaba que planeo el escape de Sasuke junto a sus compañeros? ¿Qué ataco al Raikage? ¿Que algunos ninjas de la nube habían muerto? El Uchiha solo miraba como Naruto se paralizaba

—Idiota—pensó el Uchiha para después hablar— Hokage, lo único que hizo Naruto fue fastidiar mi escape, por lo lento que es, vivía quedándose atrás.

La Hokage solo observaba luego les pidió que se retiraran, tenía que solucionar los problemas uno por uno y el de la nube era su mayor preocupación por el momento.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar por las calles de la aldea, algunos aldeanos lo miraban con sorpresa, otros indiferentes, la participación del Uchiha en la guerra había llegado a los oídos de los aldeanos, el Uchiha había luchado codo a codo junto al héroe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki

—Sasuke—hablaba Suigetsu—no vamos a ir a tu casa?

—Iré después, quiero estar solo.

Los miembros de Taka se separaron de Sasuke dirigiéndose al barrio Uchiha, después de que la guerra acabara ellos no tenían a donde ir, con su líder siendo prisionero de la nube y Orochimaru que desapareció después de la batalla, Konoha los recibió, cumpliendo una "condena" de pantalla y ahora formaban parte de esta.

Sasuke seguía recorriendo las calles de la aldea, si bien se había reconstruido después del ataque de Pain, aun quedaban partes por reparar, pasaba por lugares por donde hacía años no caminaba.

Naruto por su parte estaba en el viejo puente donde se reunían el equipo siete cuando salían por alguna misión, aun que estaba muy feliz por tener a Sasuke nuevamente en la aldea, le preocupaba la situación en la que se encontraba, sin darse cuenta su antiguo maestro se le acerco por detrás poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Te asuste?—decía Kakashi poniendo una cara de felicidad.

— ¿Eh? Claro que no! Solo…estaba distraído.

—Pensé que estarías feliz por tener de regreso a Sasuke

—Claro que lo estoy Kakashi! Pero…algo me tiene inquieto.

—Naruto, aprovecha los tiempos en paz, porque torturarse con cosas que sabes que pasaran, alístate para enfrentarlas, pero no desaproveches el presente.

El rubio pensaba en lo que acababa de decir su antiguo maestro, es cierto, el Raikage tomara represalias, incluso ya lo hacía antes de lo de Sasuke, estaba exigiendo compensaciones por la guerra, defendería su país, su aldea y a Sasuke, pero no desaprovecharía esta paz que había.

—Tienes razón Kakashi—decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa—iré a buscar al teme, me debe mucho tiempo perdido, Adiós!

Aun que Naruto fue a buscar con los mejores ánimos renovados, la situación en la torre de la Hokage no era tan buenas, tanto la Hokage Tsunade como su asistente Shizune se encontraban perplejas ante todas las declaraciones que el diplomático les estaba diciendo.

—Eso…no puede ser posible, el Raikage se volvió loco!—por fin tomaba la palabra Tsunade desde que el diplomático había comenzó a hablar.

—Mas respetos con nuestro Raikage…Hokage—Decía uno de los ninjas escoltas del diplomático, mientras que este ultimo volvía a tomar la palabra.

—Por lo tanto señora Hokage, esa son las exigencias de nuestro país, no olvide que estaremos al tanto de su respuesta lo antes posible, con su permiso, volveremos a nuestro gran país.

Los de la nube se marcharon de la aldea, dejando a la Hokage sorprendida, las cosas no hacían más que empeorar.

—Shizune

—Si?

—Llama a Shikamaru, Naruto y su equipo incluido al mocoso Uchiha, y envía una carta de emergencia a los ancianos y señor feudal, tú más que nadie sabes la situación en la que estamos.

Shizune salió a buscar junto algunos ambus a los convocados por la Hokage, después de irlos ubicando a cada uno y con un rubio molesto porque cuando por fin encontró a Sasuke ya había sido interceptado por Shizune llevándoselos a ambos.

—Ya que todos llegaron, les quiero informar algo exclusivamente a ustedes, es información confidencial pero hasta mañana abra una reunión entre los ancianos y señor feudal…El Raikage, mando un diplomático para darnos un ultimátum de las peticiones que ya nos exigía desde que termino la guerra y—comenzó a mirar al Uchiha—agrego una petición mas al encontrarse Sasuke en la aldea.

…

…

—Abuela Tsunade estas bien?—decía Naruto ante el repentino silencio de la Hokage.

—La primera—prosiguió—como ya lo había pedido el Raikage, quiere los territorios Noreste del País del fuego.

—Pero—Hablo la kunoichi médica Sakura—no tenemos fronteras con el país del rayo.

—Sakura los países de las aguas termales y el país helado, fueron notificados hace unos días sobre también las exigencias del Raikage de no oponer resistencia ante una ocupación de la nube en esos países—terminaba de hablar la Hokage-

—Esos países no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra el Raikage—decía Sai mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

—Eso es cierto—hablaba Shikamaru—militarmente no pueden hacer prácticamente nada y con la ocupación de esos países el Raikage si tendría frontera con nosotros, la alianza shinobi no ha dicho nada Hokage?

—Esa alianza la dirige el Raikage y ya prácticamente ni existe…la segunda petición es el desarme militar de nuestro país y por último, que entreguemos a Uchiha Sasuke.

—Está claro que lo sucedido con Sasuke en la nube no altero nada las exigencias del Raikage—por fin hablaba Kakashi—las peticiones del Raikage no tienen sentido alguno, Hokage de cuánto tiempo es el ultimátum?

—Dos meses, mañana se hablara y se comunicara la decisión que se tome, a si que pido discreción por el momento, Shikamaru y Kakashi necesito que se queden y que me acompañen mañana también en la reunión, los demás ya pueden marcharsen.

El Uchiha fue el primero en salir, siendo seguido por Sakura, a las afueras de la torre esta se le acerco a Sasuke.

—Sasuke, quería hablar contigo.

—Dime qué quieres Sakura?

…

—No confió en ti, pero Naruto si, no creas que no me alegro que hayas vuelto…pero lo estoy por Naruto, a si que ten cuidado con él, pues es el único que te apoyo contra cualquier cosa.

—hum…ya terminaste?—este se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de la torre, cuando Naruto salió junto a Sai, se encontró a Sakura llorando en silencio

—Te paso algo Sakura!?—acercándose rápidamente el rubio hacia donde estaba ella—Que te paso!

—No es nada Naruto…solo recuerdos del pasado, es raro volver hablar con alguien que fue importante para ti…—comenzando a limpiarse las lagrimas.

—Te refieres a Sasuke?—Naruto comenzó mirar al suelo, lo que decía Sakura en parte el también lo sentía, esa sensación de nostalgia al estar cerca de Sasuke…como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el hueco del tiempo estaba en el corazón de ella… y de él.

—Naruto —volvía hablar Sakura más calmada— en tu caso es mas diferente, a diferencia de mi tu no dejaste de luchar y mantuviste intacto ese lazo con Sasuke—respiro profundamente—recupera el tiempo perdido con Sasuke, tu más que nadie lo mereces.

—a…a…a que te refieres Sakura?—decía el rubio con un tono nervioso y un leve sonrojo en la cara por todo lo que le había dicho su amiga.

—Que vayas por Sasuke, no estará muy lejos y supongo que no has podido estar con él mucho tiempo por todo lo que ha pasado—Sakura empezaba empujar a Naruto para después darle un gran golpe—No seas idiota y ve!—a si Naruto se fue corriendo mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

—No entiendo porque alguien que los lastimo a ustedes merece la preocupación que ustedes les dan. —comentaba Sai mientras miraba por donde se había ido Naruto.

—Ni yo lo sé—respondía Sakura— pero de lo que si estoy segura es que Naruto si sabe.

El rubio corría por las calles hasta que por fin diviso a Sasuke, fue tras él hasta ponerse a su lado.

— ¡Sasuke!—le gritaba ya estando a su lado.

—Gritarme al oido…lo haces apropósito cierto dobe?—comentaba el Uchiha mientras detenía sus pasos.

—Por fin te diste cuenta teme—mostraba una sonrisa—ven vamos a comer.

—No

—Nadie te está pidiendo tu respuesta, iremos y ya, si te vuelves a negar estaré siguiéndote todos estos días molestándote.

Razón suficiente para que el Uchiha aceptara ir a comer con Naruto, no le sorprendió al lugar donde lo llevo Naruto…Ichikaru, siempre le había sorprendido como ese sitio ponía tan feliz a Naruto, Sasuke pidió un plato, y cuando por fin lo termino Naruto ya iba por el cuarto.

La aldea ya estaba oscura, pues ahora era la luna quien iluminaba, caminaron unas calles mientras Naruto hablaba de lo satisfecho que había quedado.

—Bien—el Uchiha comenzó a desviarse para ir por otra calle—me voy.

—No! Espera Sasuke—Naruto se apresuro a coger el brazo de Sasuke.

—Ahora que quieres Naruto?

—Acompáñame a una última parte por favor, es algo serio.

—tks...vamos rápido—respondía el Uchiha resignado mientras le seguía el paso al rubio, cuando por fin se dio cuenta estaban a las afueras del apartamento de Naruto.

—Entra—le hacía señas Naruto a Sasuke, mientras se apuraba por encontrar algo su habitación.

—Vaya…no has cambiado nada, todo un desastre.

—Bah, no molestes Sasuke—volvía Naruto de su pequeña búsqueda con las manos detrás ocultando "algo"

—hum?—Sasuke miraba los brazos de Naruto para después mirarlo a la cara buscando respuesta alguna.

—Ten, tu bandana, siempre la he guardado—el Uchiha la cogió mirándola profundamente, un huelco de recuerdos comenzaron atravesar su mente.

—Sabes Sasuke…es raro, se siente raro volver a sentirte acá, como si nada hubiera pasado, es imposible devolver el tiempo, por eso pretendo recuperar cada momento a tu lado, y crear nuevos recuerdos junto a ti.


	4. El Preludio De La Tormenta

**Capítulo 4 El Preludio De La Tormenta**

Él también se sentía de la misma forma, había decidido irse de la aldea, todo por la venganza…Itachi, su hermano, su preciado hermano. Hasta el final el solo hizo todo por protegerlo y ahora estar nuevamente en la aldea le resultaba extraño, se sentía como un extraño.

—Siempre te protegeré Sasuke—la voz de Naruto sacaba al Uchiha de sus pensamientos.

Proteger…proteger…Itachi

—Porque Naruto, porque haces todo esto—la voz del Sasuke era muy baja

—Porque—Naruto comenzaba acortar la distancia entre ambos, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke—eres mi mayor vínculo y siempre será así

El Uchiha le mando una mirada asesina al sentir la mano de Naruto sobre su rostro, pero no la quito, su mirada de enojo se volvía de sorpresa cuando sintió todo el cuerpo del rubio junto al de él, Naruto lo estaba abrazando.

—Tanto me extrañabas?

—Ya quisieras teme—decía Naruto mientras se separaba un poco para tener su rostro al frente al del Uchiha—solo estoy muy feliz…por eso—sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo—perdóname—sus labios se acercaron a los de Sasuke hasta que estos estaban unidos, el rostro del Uchiha comenzaba a tomar un color rojillo, no correspondía el beso pero tampoco lo impedía, motivo suficiente para que Naruto se acercara al punto de rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo de Sasuke, pasaron los segundos hasta que el abrazo del rubio se hizo más fuerte para finalmente separarse de él.

—Lo siento—finalmente decía Naruto sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Sasuke.

El Uchiha solo miro unos segundos a Naruto para después salir del apartamento caminando sin dirigirle palabra alguna a Naruto, nuevos pensamientos comenzaron a cruzarle por la mente.

Itachi…Naruto…ambas personas se habían encargado de estar profundamente ligados a los pensamientos de él.

—Estúpido Naruto.

Mientras Sasuke por fin se dirigía a su antiguo hogar, Naruto se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando la pared.

—Porque lo bese?...Porque seré tan idiota—comenzaba a darse pequeños golpes en la cabeza—pero…el no dijo ni hizo nada, no no, a mí no me gusta Sasuke, es mi mejor amigo, ahora que le diré mañana—se deja caer en la cama para intentar por fin dormir.

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba entrando a su viejo hogar en el barrio Uchiha, el cual no había cambiado en nada, las antiguas casas desoladas y decaídas, a diferencia de las otras partes de Konoha, el barrio casi no sufrió por el ataque de Pain debido a la lejanía del barrio al centro de la aldea.

Al entrar fue abordado por sus compañeros que se habían instalado en la residencia de este, Karin y Suigetsu acosándole con distintas preguntas, este solo los ignoro y se dirigió a su viejo cuarto, la mansión Uchiha era amplia, su padre había sido el Jefe de la policía de Konoha y líder del clan Uchiha, su casa debía ser todo un emblema de orgullo.

Quería evitar más recuerdos que le traían entrar y pisar su cuarto, quizá ese fuese el motivo del porque tardo tanto en llegar, dejo su antigua bandana en una pequeña mesita al lado de su cama, toda su habitación seguía igual, amplia, paredes blancas, su cama junto a la mesita de noche, quizá las capas de polvo y la planta muerta al lado del armario fuese lo único que haya cambiado.

Después de limpiar un poco, en especial la cama pues se negaba a dormir en aquel polvero, finalmente se acostó quedándose dormido casi que al instante.

Y así por fin acababa ese largo día, la noche paso con naturalidad y finalmente la luna se ocultaba a la salida del sol, la luz de este comenzaba a iluminar hasta el último rincón de la aldea de la hoja.

Varios carruajes entraban a la aldea siendo escoltados por ninjas de la propia aldea, el único sonido que se escuchaba por las calles eran las de los carruajes que llamaba la atención de los habitantes madrugadores que se asomaban por sus ventanas, observando el símbolo que estaba en los carruajes, el símbolo del propio país, los carruajes por fin se detuvieron en la entrada de la torre de la Hokage, del carruaje principal bajaba un señor ya maduro de cabello largo y negro, una tez trigueña y tenía sostenido un abanico con el símbolo del país del fuego.

—Señor feudal—de la entrada de la torre salía la Hokage junto a su asistente— no espere que llegara tan temprano, por favor acompáñeme.

La mañana comenzó a transcurrir con normalidad en el barrio Uchiha, sus cuatro habitantes ya se encontraban despiertos y desayunando, el Uchiha se encontraba más serio de lo normal, pues sabía que hoy dictarían lo que haría el país y lo que harían con él, hasta que se percato de unos golpes en la puerta de su casa.

A las afueras del apartamento de Naruto, se encontraba una tímida chica de tez blanca, largo cabello azul, que movía sus manos nerviosas hasta que finalmente las apretó dando un paso más cerca a la puerta dándole un par de golpecitos.

…

Volvió a dar un par de golpes, sus manos comenzaban a moverse mas en señal de un nerviosismo en aumento, dentro del apartamento el rubio se comenzaba a mover incomodo en su cama, el ruido que ocasionaban los golpes a la puerta, comenzó a levantarse con los ojos medio abiertos con un hilillo de saliva que bajaba de su boca y su cabello mas alborotado que de costumbre, con pereza se levanto lentamente dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla.

—Si?—decía el rubio al abrir la puerta y sorprendiéndose al ver quien estaba al otro lado—Hinata?

—Bu…buenos días Naruto, te desperté?—el rostro de nerviosismo de la Hyuga se volvió de preocupación al ver la cara soñolienta de Naruto

—No pasa nada, me acosté muy tarde—respondía Naruto mientras le brindaba una sonrisa—dime que necesitas Hinata?

—Es que…es que yo—el cuerpo de esta comenzó a agitarse—quería invitarte a…salir—el rubio iba a decir algo pero la chica continuo—tengo dos vales para comer ramen en el ichikaru.

—Dame un segundo!—el rubio volvió a cerrar la puerta, para cambiarse lo más rápido posible y en cuestión de un par de minutos el rubio volvió a salir con su traje que normalmente usaba, tomo la mano de la Hyuga—Que esperamos vamos!

—s..si—su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Cuando llegaron a ichikaru, el rubio comía muy felizmente, mientras Hinata se limitaba a unas cuantas probadas y mirar de reojo a su acompañante, dándose cuenta Naruto de eso.

—Pasa algo Hinata?—preguntaba Naruto dejando en la mesa el plato de ramen.

—N..No pasa nada, solo miro lo feliz que eres comiendo ramen—Hinata sonrió levemente—me alegra salir a comer contigo…Naruto

—Yo..También—eso había sorprendido a Naruto, trayéndole recuerdos de ayer comiendo ramen con Sasuke, lo mucho que había disfrutado comer con él, aun que él no hubiera hablado casi nada— disfruto…comer contigo, y si vamos a caminar?

—Y el resto del ramen?—la Hyuga estaba sorprendida.

—No importa, igual ya comí cuatro platos, además una salida a comer debe tener una caminata no?

Así ambos caminaban por toda Konoha, aun que en la mente del rubio aun se cuestionaba la sensación de felicidad que había tenido al hacer las mismas cosas con Sasuke a las que estaba haciendo con Hinata, eran muy distintas.

—Naru…to

—Dime Hinata

—No has pensado lo…lo que te dije aquella ves?

—ha…—Porque te amo, esas habían sido las palabras que Hinata le había dicho en esa ocasión, aun que no se había puesto a pensar en una respuesta, había pasado tantas cosas, agacho la cabeza para mirar al suelo.—No…lo se

—No te preocupes Naruto—El rubio alzo nuevamente la mirada al escuchar la voz de Hinata— Aun que no tenga respuesta me alegra mucho verte feliz—se acerco a los labios del rubio hasta besarlo, Naruto solamente empujaba los suyos contra los de ella hasta que finalmente él se separó, no la miraba, solo volvía a mirar al suelo.

—Perdón…—la Hyuga se disculpaba a ver la reacción de Naruto, ido en sus pensamientos.

—No…—No había sido lo mismo como fue con Sasuke…—no pasa nada—gracias por invitarme Hinata, pero ya me tengo que ir…

—Na..ruto

—Dime?

—¿volveremos a salir?

—Claro que sí! Junto a los otros, además a si Sasuke se sentirá parte de la aldea.

—entonces si es cierto lo que decía la gente, que Sasuke estaba acá.

—A si es —respondía finalmente Naruto.

—Naruto!—una kunoichi de cabello rosa llegaba algo agitada—por fin te encuentro…eh? —la kunoichi se fijaba en lo cerca que estaba los ninjas Naruto y Hinata,

—Que pasa Sakura?—le respondía Naruto

—Vamos—le tomaba de la mano empezando a llevárselo—la Hokage te ha estado buscando desde hace rato.

Naruto solo hacía señas de despido hacia Hinata mientras Sakura se lo llevaba, cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente le soltó la mano encarándolo.

—Naruto…que hacías con Hinata?—el rostro de Sakura era una mezcla de tristeza y decepción

—Estas celosa?—Naruto a su contraria ponía una sonrisa picara y una expresión graciosa dándole a entender que lo decía en broma, su única respuesta fue un golpe en la cara

—No seas idiota!

—ay, no estábamos haciendo nada, solo me invito a desayunar…

—y Sasuke!?

—…que pasa con él?

—eres un idiota!, vamos la Hokage nos espera—la peli rosa se fue, dejando a Naruto unos segundos en blanco para después seguirla.

Al llegar a la torre de la Hokage y entrar a la oficina de esta, se fijo en lo que estaba pasando, Sasuke con las manos atadas y los ojos siendo ocultados por una tela, estando atrás de el, dos Ambus, el señor feudal siendo rodeado de algunos ninjas estando sentado al lado de la Hokage, Naruto fue a ir hacia Sasuke cuando la voz de la Hokage lo detuvo.

—Naruto, antes que digas o hagas alguna idiotez, quiero que escuches, hemos estado discutiendo todo lo que ha sucedido junto al señor feudal y los ancianos sobre El país del rayo, la guerra que viene y de Sasuke.

—Sasuke es un renegado de la aldea—decía uno de los ancianos—por lo que debe ser castigado.

—La muerte es lo que ganan los traidores—continuaba la otra anciana del consejo.

—Pero Sasuke ayudo a la aldea, sin el nosotros los Kages, hubiéramos muerto cuando Madara nos venció, no solo nosotros si no también los demás ninjas—terminaba de hablar la Hokage

—Por lo tanto—El señor feudal tomaba la palabra— debes de matarlo o encarcelarlo, Sasuke Uchiha deberá cumplir su pena como mártir de la aldea, apoyar la aldea que abandono desde hoy y hasta el fin de su vida, en la guerra que viene en todos sus futuros problemas

Los Ambus comenzaban a quitarle la tela que cubría sus ojos junto a las cuerdas en sus manos, Naruto sonreía ante la decisión del consejo, pues prácticamente era volver a tener a Sasuke en la aldea y cumplir con un deber que era de todo ninja de la aldea.

—Lo siguiente es un tema mucho más delicado, el ultimátum del Raikage—Todos prestaban atención ante las palabras de la Hokage— no permitiré que el Raikage pase sobre nosotros, por eso estaremos listos cuando el comience esta locura.

—Y yo no dejare que el señor feudal del rayo siga creyéndose mejor que yo—terminaba de hablar el señor feudal mientras agitaba su abanico—

—Pero Hokage—Se unía a la conversación Shikamaru—el país del rayo es una potencia en los tres aspectos, económico, población y muy por encima de nosotros militarmente también, su país jamás ha dejado de estar activo, además no sabemos que harán los otros países.

—Por eso nos anticiparemos al Raikage—retomaba la palabra la Hokage—Shikamaru quiero que tu equipo vaya al país de la roca, Kakashi tu grupo ira al país de la arena, Naruto debe de conseguir el apoyo de Gaara y finalmente Kurenai tu equipo ira al país del agua, nos encargaremos de avisarle a los demás Kages las intenciones del Raikage y ver si podemos conseguir el apoyo de estos—todos los presentes afirmaban ante las declaraciones de la Hokage.

—Bueno, yo debo volver a la capital—el señor feudal se levantaba de su sitio— Hokage, confió en que tu, los héroes de Konoha y los demás ninjas protejan al país, daré todo el apoyo que pueda para que a si sea.

Después del que el señor feudal se retirara, los demás presentes siguieron el ejemplo retirándose de la oficina de la Hokage, quedando solo el equipo siete y Sasuke, junto a la Hokage.

—Sasuke ira con nosotros cierto?—decía Naruto mientras miraba a Sasuke y este solo le cortaba las miradas viendo a otro lugar.

—pensaba dejar a Sasuke en la aldea…pero—miraba a Naruto—si ustedes están de acuerdo con que Sasuke vuelva al equipo siete.

—Yo…—hablaba Sakura— no confió en Sasuke, pero si Naruto está de acuerdo, yo lo estaré.

—Pues yo no estoy tan desacuerdo a ustedes—afirmaba Sai— el Uchiha lastimo a mis compañeros y es un traidor.

—Ya Sai!

—pero Naruto.

—Sasuke es miembro de nuestro equipo desde que se formo, el fue primero y siempre será parte del equipo.

—Bien—interrumpía la Hokage—en una semana saldrán todos los equipos, por lo tanto su única misión por el momento es prepararsen, este pequeño tiempo de paz no durara mucho, pueden ya retirarse, pero Sakura necesito que te quedes un momento.

El primero en salir fue Sasuke, quien era seguido por Naruto.

—Sasuke espera!—el mencionado dejo de caminar al escuchar la voz de Naruto—

—Que quieres?

—No le prestes atención lo que dice Sai

—No lo hago

—Muy bien! Como en los viejos tiempos—Naruto se acerco hasta estar al lado de Sasuke pasando su brazo por detrás del cuello de su compañero posando su mano en el hombro de este y obligándolo a caminar.

—Suéltame

—No, me debes mucho tiempo y hare que me los pagues

—Ya supéralo Dobe

Naruto solo sonreía y continuaron caminando ya a las afueras de la torre de la Hokage, el incluso caminar junto a Sasuke era muy diferente que con Hinata.

—Que piensas de la guerra que se aproxima Naruto? No has tocado ese tema

—Aunque no me guste la idea de pelear con los que hasta hace poco luchábamos en un mismo bando…defenderé la aldea cueste lo que cueste!

—Ya veo…

—Además de protegerte a ti.

—Ya te dije que se defenderme solo

—Lo sé, pero no puedo arriesgarme a perderte nuevamente

Y de nuevo esa sensación, el era una experto en hacerlo sentir incomodo.

—Discúlpame…por lo de ayer—decía Naruto

—… no tienes que disculparte por eso

—ósea que puedo volver hacerlo!?—el rostro de Naruto comenzaba acercarse al de Sasuke.

—No—Sasuke ponía su mano en la boca de Naruto, para detener el acercamiento de este, pero sintió como Naruto le daba un beso en la mano riendo, retirando de inmediato su mano—idiota

—Bien entonces acá—Naruto acorto la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus labios y los del Uchiha, ambos estaban sonrojados, si bien el beso de Naruto era algo tosco por la falta de experiencia empezó a mover un poco sus labios para empezar a sentir como los labios de Sasuke le respondían lentamente.

"_Y yo sabía que él no había cambiado en lo absoluto_

_Algo había cambiado dentro de mí_

_Sasuke ya no era más un amigo para mí."_

Aquel beso a las afueras de la torre no había pasado desapercibido para algunas personas, Sai y Kakashi que salían de la torre de la Hokage, la misma Hokage junto a Sakura que miraban por la ventana de la oficina de la torre, y por la tímida Hinata que dejaba caer un envase donde contenía ramen.


End file.
